


Destined for Heaven

by IntegrityProductions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Morality, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegrityProductions/pseuds/IntegrityProductions
Summary: What could possibly make it be so someone destined for Heaven falls to Hell? Hell is suffering for all in it, even the demons who give the sinners their due are suffering. That has been the story since the very beginning.So why choose it over Heaven?
Kudos: 1





	Destined for Heaven

They are someone destined for heaven, or at least, destined as much as anyone could be. No one is on one track or another. No one is being pulled by forces to either side of the moral spectrum. "Either" option was there and it was up to each person to take steps towards in whichever way they wanted. It was a lot more complicated than the average person gave it credit for, but that's not the point here.

They might as well be destined for Heaven; what with how they strive to do good for their peers and undo any damage they've and others have caused towards the world. This isn't to say they've never done cruel or horrible things, but that they've eventually came to terms and made up for it. It still is steps in Heaven's direction, even if they pulled themselves back sometimes. Regardless, their sense of integrity and justice held strong and grew more passionate over the years. Perfect for Heaven's molding of a guardian angel or a saint.

So _why_ were they in Hell with a pair of horns on their head?

This child grew up privileged; they lived comfortably and then some. Certainly wouldn't have appeared to be set up for hardships. However, appearances are deceiving, because what looks and should've been a happy family was one that was far too tense at it's best and unbearable at it's worse. Not uncommon it seems, for people have continued toxic cycles for generations now. This family was no exception. Improper care, mislead intentions, and issues so far buried they're unknown until it rears it's ugly head. The family suffered and respect was both deserved and undeserved to be lost. Pulling each other apart several times over. Sometimes in misguidance, sometimes as pain lashing out, and sometimes as intentional as anything can be. The toxicity continued for many years before it could start to get better. It always seemed to take years before people come to their senses. However, just as it is in many family tales, the damage was already done.

It is here that the deadly sins creep in so easily. People often forget that each sin is a choice _they_ made. A sin is never truly accidental, it was a choice meant for cruelty or a choice that does cruelty regardless. The seven deadly sins are deadly because they manifest out of such common and natural emotions. They are so easy to give into because it feels so natural and easy. Any Heaven-destined person will tell you how easy it is to give in, how it is so natural and moving that even those in Heaven often have suffered from deadly sins a number of times. It is deadly sins that keep the cycle of toxic abuse going. It is deadly sins that work so subtly to ruin entire communities. It is deadly sins that are the easiest to let spiral out of control and ruin the world many times over.

Stepping in the right direction is a choice. It is a choice that is made to step forward even though your entire body wants to run back.

Toxic families are a breeding ground for deadly sins. It makes it so hard to step in any of right directions.

The Heaven-destined child knew this well. The deadly sins have gotten a hold of them before. Gotten to them and hurt them inside and out. In those moments, they didn't seem so Heaven-destined. Being smart and with no desire to be good was a hellish combination. They made each insult and action count. Made it sting right into the very core of those undeserving. They didn't care about it. They were apathetic to the world around them. The apathy and lashing out to make those around them suffer like they were suffering. To feel awful because they were feeling awful. To not be good and kind because if things weren't good for them, why should it be good for anyone else?

It's a common infliction in humans, to make others suffer because they were suffering. It's a learned trait; all too well learned in unhappy environments. It may be a warped sense of karma, to do unto the world that has been done to you. But it isn't karma, it isn't fair, and it was all too cruel. Luckily, it can be unlearned.

And unlearned it was. This child grew up and realized their wrongdoings. The Heaven-destined traits returned as they worked to make peace with the sins that took hold of them and their childhood. A difficult journey indeed, especially when they had once thought they were deserving of nothing for sins seeming so grand. They grew and change. Heavenly to many while still rude to some. They paid no mind to those who thought them mean, for they weren't the hurting cruelty they once were. The sharp tongue and edge to their words were no longer lashing at just anyone, but reserved to those who needed it in order to defend those the Heaven-destined one cared about. If anything, their intimacy with sin allowed them a broader perspective that allow them to pinpoint sin from lashing out and sin from ignorance. They regret all their pain had and caused, but they don't deny how it's given them a specific set of tools useful for moral dilemmas.

They cared about so many. It was as if their heart grew far too big for just one person. They cared for the innocent and the wronged. The young and the old. They cared for many people they didn't meet and never will. This heart, no longer being constantly attacked by their environment and own toxicity, was large and strong. It cared for the masses and sparked a fire in the Heaven-destined one to do the greatest good they can while also cutting down the evil sins that remained far too present in the world.

They took pride in being a better person. Someone worth Heaven even when they were dealt the right cards to bound themselves to Hell. Although not super religious, the prospect of a happy afterlife _because_ they were good is a comforting one. Though as someone not very religious, they took more comfort in their day-to-day life with the tangible and intangible effects of being kind from their peers. A friends kind words in response to their own was far more precious than the far off thought of an afterlife.

Heaven would've loved this one. Grown and growing, strong and compassionate, smart while wielding their heart and words effective as any weapon. Heaven would approve of their growth, their actions, the virtue of changing for the better when they came upon their gates. How Heaven would've greeted them with open arms and praise, wanting to dote and spoil them until they relaxed and felt love. How nice that would've been and how the Heaven-destined one would've enjoyed it.

But they weren't in Heaven. They were in Hell.

Many would call the tale a shame if they didn't know better. Heaven-destined yes, but this one chose Hell. It's unknown how easy or difficult a choice it was, but it was a choice nonetheless. They were smart, it wasn't a hasty or quick one, they knew of the ramifications. They knew denying Heaven just a little bit would put their life and afterlife into a chaotic spin that might not be reversible. So it could be said it was a difficult choice.

Heaven didn't have many terms, but those it did have were set in stone. You couldn't be embraced for all your virtues and good deeds unless you met their terms. Their terms were simple; you must be a good person to be embraced and they would only choose to embrace you if you denounced any, all, and associated beings in Hell. The Heaven-destined one felt off with that last term. Denouncing the sinners was easy, they chose to to be irredeemably sinful and that was the consequence of their sins. There was no one to blame for their damnation but themselves. However, what about the demons that reside there to ensure the sinners properly meet their consequences and get their dues? Who’s to say they’re being damned or that they deserve damnation?

The Devil was an imposing figure. Demonized and denounced as this impossibly cruel being, yet oversaw that every sinner got their due. Was that not similar to any judge or authority figure on Earth? Making sure those who did wrong under them got their punishment? This Heaven-destined one had gotten their punishments once upon a time and they knew they deserved it. Without it, they likely would've never restored their Heaven-destined traits. They shudder with disgust at those who got away with their crimes on Earth, they couldn't imagine those getting away with their sins in the afterlife as well. It would cruelty on the cosmic level.

Many would argue the punishments the Devil was giving out were to Hell-bound souls. They weren't wrong.

What Hell was and is could be argued for eons, but everyone could agree that those who've committed the worse sins, were there. Those who deserved Hell were there, there wasn't a single Hell-deserving person in Heaven and vice versa. It was for sinners who’s redemption was impossible and even cruel to suggest. Heaven wouldn't deny redemption and Purgatory gave everyone their chance if they deserved it. It was a choice made to commit moral crimes and Hell was the consequences of said choice. A person bound themselves to Hell when they _chose_ to become irredeemable. The Devil did the thankless job of making sure each consequence was met.

They had heard of The Devil and knew full well about how people believe he is of a great evil. The Heaven-destined one didn’t believe this though. They certainly didn’t think of The Devil as a saint, but not as the embodiment of cruelty and evil either. The Devil to this one was a necessary “evil” for those who sin. Above all, The Devil holds people accountable for their words and actions. He may tempt people with his bribery of wealth, goods, and what else, but the people he tests know better, they just don’t act like it. It is a choice to place these material things over the well-being of fellow men. The Heaven-destined one and The Devil found common ground in the disgust they held for humans that made the sinful choice.

So this one doesn’t think of The Devil as the very worst. However, they still knew not to test their luck with approaching him regardless. It would be rude and uncalled for. Heaven kept them at an arm's distance, watching from afar with some very occasional encouragement, but waited until a mortal's afterlife to embrace them. They, like many humans, did the same with any immortal beings, for that was what they were used to. To stay at an arm's length away until a human passed on to them. The Devil however, had a family.

Small as it was, it was very loving. The Devil took anyone willing under his wing, so long as they weren't the sinners he had to make sure saw their chosen fate. He embraced the hurt and abandoned and held them close. He didn't wait for their deaths to embrace them, he worked with mortals within their lives. He taught them, as the Morning Light should, taught them to be well and independent. Made sure they could care for themselves and their loved ones. Encouraged them to do what they wanted to, even if it meant carving their own path. Showed them the awful souls that hurt others and encouraged his children to not only to never be like that, but to stop it. Not to wait for external forces when they were completely capable of regulating the world around them. The horns his children grew looked ugly.

It brought a pain to the Heaven-destined one's heart. It used to always happen when they saw happy families, though it stopped hurting later on. They learned to not see happy families as what could've been for them, but what they can feel happy in seeing now and make for themselves later. However, families they related to did still bring a dull ache. Many children of the Devil weren’t happy and safe in their previous homes. Many were severely hurt. Many were unfairly shunned one reason or another, their association with The Devil only making it worse. Some could've been Heaven-destined but felt neglected as they had to wait until Heaven's terms to be embraced. They needed that embrace far before their passing. Everyone does.

That strikes something within the Heaven-destined one, for they too were once unhappy and unsafe, needing an embrace that wasn't there. It was projected in almost every fantasy they have. A family with no terms and no toxicity. It made their heart yearn. The yearning made worse by the fact The Devil would accept anyone, take them in for however long they wanted to be there. The Heaven-destined one watched as those came to be taught and then went, they didn't even have to stay with The Devil's family permanently.

The catch was that even staying temporarily, even just as someone who wanted to learn and not as a soul yearning for a kind of personal embrace, would make that person denied by Heaven's embrace. To denounce Hell after that would be extremely difficult. It would be treated as a sin; one that wasn’t so easily redeemed.

However, the Heaven-destined one knew in their heart and soul that it wasn’t a sin. There is nothing wrong with wanting a family or friends that love and respect you. There was nothing wrong in stepping in a direction off to the side if it meant you'd be happy and your suffering would be lessened. No one would deny a child who would run to a comforting figure that wouldn't harm them, so why deny the children of The Devil when they do the same? Why deny The Devil for being a harmless comfort to hurting souls?

So this Heaven-destined one decided to test their luck and went out to talk to the Devil. Curiosity took ahold of them. This act alone would make Heaven quirk it's brows at them, but conversation wasn't inherently sinful, certainly not in this context either. After some time they had offhandedly mentioned how living with the Devil was probably better than how they lived as a child, seeing how his children were strong and capable, more-so than they were. They weren’t broken down by a toxic childhood, it took forever for them to find enough proper holding to be independent and capable of anything. But they had built themselves up just fine.

The Devil pushed and the Heaven-destined one explained that they weren't embraced as they should have been as child. The Devil asked if as a kid would they have changed anything to get that embrace. The Heaven-destined one waved it off, saying they're content with crafting their own embrace among friends and found-family now. They've built themselves up just fine. They sought out and found their support on their own. The Devil commented that it must have been a difficult task. It was. However, they were grown now and they were okay despite everything. The Devil argued they could be better, after all, the were terrible as a result for some time.

The Heaven-destined one agreed. They were terrible and cruel while they were at their lowest, but they were better now, certainly far from being a bad person. The Devil agreed but asked if they wanted to be a better person. Of course they wanted to be better, they strive to keep growing and learning. The Devil asked how they were doing it and they explained. Just as most people, they seek connections and education. They learn what needs to be done and unlearn harmful practices of that past. They support their connections and their connections' connections. The Devil asked if they have come across anything that have tested their growth. There was a lot, to be good was often making the unpopular and difficult choice. It took work. They Devil asked if they would like to be tested by him.

They smiled in shallow amusement, was that the terms for being embraced by him? To be under his eternal testing, and thus subject to temptation, to see if they were truly good? To constantly be proving they deserved his embrace? The Devil shook his head. He didn't need to constantly test the Heaven-destined one or his other children. He would've embraced the Heaven-destined one now if they so desired to be embraced by his light as oppose to Heaven's. This made them almost gawk. Surely there were some terms. The Devil chuckled and shook his head once more. The only term was to be a decent person trying to be good and to want his embrace. They already had the first term down, it was a matter of wanting his embrace.

Then why offer to test them?

The Devil said it was just an offer. Everyone is tested by life regardless, morals are finicky things like that. Taking up The Devil's testing just meant they'd have a heads up and he'd be open to giving advice while it happens. Many take his offer because they want to challenged and prove themselves. Other take it so they have guidance and feedback unlike what they could get from peers. No one is forced to be tested, if accepted he merely nudges more tests their way and watches closely.

And should they refused?

They'd be no more tested than what life was already going to give to them. He'd still embrace them if they wanted and they'd be a good person regardless of the offer. The Devil wasn't going to look down on them or anyone else for refusing his offer. He knows how he is perceived and he knows parts of his reputation have very real merit to it. He was not kind to those that crossed harsh moral lines and he never wants to be. He'd tell others he's just fine with his horrid reputation for at least the sinners he condemns will know not to take their damnation lightly. He does not mind not having many flock and desire his embrace like those who yearn for Heaven.

Then why being willing to embrace them if they reject his offer? The question makes The Devil pause. Just about everyone knows why he is a devil and not an angel like he once was. Everyone knows of his rebellion and turning on Heaven, even if they were given the story from Heaven's perspective. Does the true story of his fall matter at this rate? Once upon a time he saw how people would blindly worship someone, even with nothing in return. He saw how blind worship ruined them and the ones around them. He denounced this heavily but Heaven hardly would. It continued and spiraled from there. He fell because he felt Heaven was doing wrong. Those who fell with him did so willingly. The fallen did not like Heaven's stance and terms, they did not like the conditions they themselves were under and what were being given to others. The fallen felt wronged by Heaven. Does the rest matter? At this rate it's more akin to a messy family affair than myths with a moral lesson. Though he does encourage rebellion with his children, for he had rebelled for a good cause and he wouldn't mind seeing his children do the same. He wouldn't mind if more people did as he wished, though he rather it be learned by those willing, not those coerced. He rather be intimate and close with his lessons. Being alongside people as they learn and taught him in return, than on a pedestal removed from it all.

The Devil was quiet while he thought through his response. He akin his willingness to embrace anyone to that of a someone wanting to be a parent. You could want to be a parent for a lot of reasons, but for him its because he wants to take care of someone. Guide them, teach them, love them, so they can grow. He doesn't want them as an extension of himself, but as someone he can love and nudge into the right direction and see what they can do. He knows his children are looked down upon, but he does not care and for the most part neither do they. He find their horns rather cute and beautiful. He also compares it to anyone seeking found-family as just that, seeking a family. For whatever reason one could seek a family, he also does. The Heaven-destined one voices how they relate.

The Devil smiles and once again offers their embrace to the Heaven-destined child. He states that they do not have to and that he does not wish to make them uncomfortable with the offer. He simply has enjoyed their company and would be more than willing to embrace someone, let alone someone who finds common ground with him. The Heaven-destined couldn’t help but consider the offer.

What would be the point of Heaven’s embrace? It is not like this or any other Heaven-destined person had ever conversed with Heaven. Heaven did not get close to those it would come to embrace, they were kept at arms length. They were separated and made aware of the separation every step of the way. Heaven was gated and demanded denouncement of beings they’d never met. Who can rightfully denounce someone they’ve never met and knew nothing about? Who’s story is told by their enemies? What’s the point of someone’s eventual embrace if they kept you away and made their choice of the embrace more important instead of equal to your own?

They hated acting on impulse, without giving any second thought to what they were doing. In the past it had only come back to hurt them, hurt them a lot, and cause them to regret every impulse-filled action they could remember off the top of their head. The deadly sins fed impulse and impulse fed it. Impulsive decisions had scared them just as much any other harmful figure in their life. So they always had a lot of restraint, they always thought things through and then some. It caused an anxiety that talked them out of both good and bad decisions. The restraint was less caution and more irrational fear, doing more harm than good at this rate. They had to do away with thinking themselves in circles, restraining themselves for days on innocent things. So the child destined for heaven let go of their restraint, acted on impulse, and embraced the Devil that had open arms for them. It would prove to be one impulse-fueled action they would never regret.

They say children unloved would burn down the village to feel its warmth. This once Heaven-destined child never did burned the village, but happily accepted an invitation to a bonfire. It warm enough for them and their new siblings.

They found their horns to be rather beautiful as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this was actually old fandom insert garbage that I felt the urge to revive because I thought its base concept was good. I cringed several times rereading it and basically rewrote the entire thing lmao. It was a hard rewrite but I somehow did in one and a half sittings and it's definitely its own better thing now.


End file.
